Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery changing system, and more particularly, to a non-stop battery changing system that can change a battery without stopping a vehicle equipped with the battery.
Description of the Related Art
In general, when a system that uses a battery as a power such as an electric vehicle and a mobile phone exhausts the energy of the battery, it is used again by changing the battery or connecting another power to its body and charging the battery with the power. A battery is usually changed in the way of stopping a system such as an electric vehicle and a robot in operation, separating the battery, and then mounting a charged battery.
However, according to this type of changing a battery in the related art, it is required to stop the system in operation in order to separate the battery from the system, so power has to be shut off and the system has to be stopped while the power is shut off.
The background art of the present invention has been described in Korean Patent Publication No. 2005-0019544 (2005.03.03).